When the Sun Comes Back
by lilrubydevil
Summary: (Sequel to Remembering) Something happens and Joey leaves. Kaiba thinks he can lives without him, but he can’t. He needs Joey back. How long will it take for him to get over his stupid pride to go chase after the only person he’ll love for all life?


Disclaimer: Let's see… a useless Frisbee, a T-shirt that says I HAVE ISSUES, a book that's really boring, a Hello Kitty doll… nope, I don't seem to own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Something happens and Joey leaves. Kaiba thinks he can lives without him, but in reality he can't. He needs Joey back. How long will it take for him to get over his stupid pride to go chase after the only person he'll love for all life?

* * *

**When the Sun Comes Back**

Sequel to Remembering

_Written on February 22, 2005

* * *

_

"If you don't like it, then get out! You don't have to take it!"

"Fine! I'll go!"

You turn away, storming out the room, slamming the door as a response. I can still hear you walking away to your room, planning to pack all your things and leave. I sit down, lean back in my chair, and close my eyes, my mind still thinking about the fight we just had. It isn't the first that we had, but this is certainly our last. I know because you weren't coming back to fight again, you were done.

You and I are done.

When I told you to go, I thought it would make me feel better. It was supposed to make me feel relieved and free from all our troubles and problems. Why isn't it working?

I hear the main door from the outside close with a huge bam and that's when I knew. You and I are really done. It is for real. It's not a joke or a threat. This time, you really did leave.

Somehow, I manage to make it to the restroom before I could feel my eyes watering.

* * *

It isn't supposed to hurt.

No, it isn't supposed to me, Seto Kaiba. I had already mastered the ability not to feel for anyone besides Mokuba ever since Gozaburo had screwed me up for life. Yes, I had expected Mokuba to find someone he loved with all his heart, but not me. No, I didn't want to have that heart. No, I didn't want to find someone to love, to care about other than my little brother. And no, I didn't want that person to be you.

You, Joey Wheeler. Why you anyway? Out of all the people in the city of Tokyo alone, it had to be you to break my promise I made to myself a long before I even knew you.

I don't even know why it's you that have this effect on me. You know you're the only person I let myself cry over, did you know that? You're the only one who I let myself be… me around not counting Mokuba. You're the only one who saw any of me.

And I hate you so much for that.

I hate you for messing me up, for making me have these emotions and feelings for you, for making me _hurt_ and know the true meaning of _regret_.

It's been a whole week since you left. The mansion has been quiet, not as lively as it used to be. Mokuba has been wondering where you were and what happened. I couldn't answer; how could I? Then it would make it reality wouldn't it? Then it would seem like you're really not coming back. No… I still do not want to believe you're really, really gone for good.

So, I pretend. I pretend I'm too busy at Kaiba Corp to notice that someone is missing around the house and that someone is one. I pretend that you're only visiting your sister or hanging out with Yugi and that you would be back the next day. I didn't even tell the cook to cook less food because I'm still pretending you'll be back, but he is because he knows that you're gone.

Am I perhaps in denial?

* * *

It's been three days and you're still not back.

That's okay, Kaiba Corp could use more of my time. I have launched a new game and so have it has been a success yet I'm not happy. For some reason, I'm not as happy as I am with other games. Is it because I know that you wouldn't play it? I don't know.

Mokuba is getting worried for me now. He keeps asking me to eat and to stop working. I think he gave up on you, but in my mind, I'm still thinking you'll be back. I think Mokuba should stop checking up on me and focus more on his studies. Then maybe his grade average wouldn't be quite as low.

You'll be back, right?

* * *

I am working on my laptop, typing furiously on this new report when Mokuba comes into my office.

He looks at me with wistful and longing eyes and said the coldest words I don't want to know or hear.

"Joey isn't coming back."

I stop typing for a minute and stare at my little brother straight in the eyes and tell him, "No, he is," before continuing.

I think he knows that that meant for him to leave, but he doesn't leave. He stays in my room a little longer.

"Seto, he's not coming back, not if you keep doing this," he whispers, barely audible for me to hear.

"Mokuba, can't you see I'm busy?" I respond, still typing. I am trying to block him out.

"That's exactly why."

I stop and raise my head and see Mokuba's eyes filling with tears. I think mine is as well.

"Don't you see? You're always here, working and working. You didn't have time for him; did you expect him to stick around? He spent many nights wondering where you were and whether or not you cared. You were never there to tell him and reassure him. You were always here, at Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba runs off, tears trailing down his cheeks. I try to turn my attention back to the laptop screen but I couldn't. My mind keeps replaying what Mokuba just said to me.

I reach over to see my phone, sitting on my desk. I pick up the phone and start to dial your number. It is ringing, I hear the ring.

"Hello?"

Your voice. Oh how nice it is to hear your voice, your sweet, loving voice. I open my mouth to speak, to start talking but then realize, why?

Are you not better off without me? I'm a coward, a bastard, a person undeserving of your love. You could do better. You should not have to deal with a person like me… and I won't let you.

I hang up, without saying a word. I only hope that you didn't hear what my heart wants you to know.

* * *

"Mokuba, I'm going out for a walk."

I put on my trench coat before exiting the mansion. It is a cold, crisp day. A little bit foggy, but doesn't matter, fits my mood. I am in a bitter mood.

I do not want to go for a drive, I want to walk. Walk around to see if it'll make me feel better. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Doesn't kill me to try.

I put my hands in my pocket, walking along. There's a happy couple nearby, and the sight of them makes my heart ache to know that I use to be part of one. A happy couple. How I wish I still took part in that.

I hurry on, past them two. It starts to drizzle out light rain. Perfect, the rain. I forget my umbrella too. I do not want to go back inside to get it. I just want to continue to walk.

Behind me, I could hear the couple saying to each other that it is time to go inside before they get completely drenched. They run away, making the water splash. I almost shout after them, to tell them not to waste their time, but I decide not to.

I must continue on my walk.

I miss you.

Do you hear me?

I miss you.

Why won't you come back?

Those were the words I should have said on the phone. I should have asked you to come back, should have pleaded. I should have told you I can't live without you and that I need you in my life.

Those words are so hard to say.

Still walking, I allow myself to remember that night I came home from Kaiba Corp. I was tired, but you had stayed up for me, telling me that you were daydreaming until my return. You had told me that I was the reason your life was perfect and that had made my heart soared.

Truth is, I think I need Joey more than he needs me.

I look up off the floor and I see a figure walking alone too. He has an umbrella over him. I can't see who he is. Probably some sad person like me walking in the rain, thinking about their stupid mistake too.

The figure comes closer and I feel my heart stop.

It is you.

You raise your head and your eyes meet mine. You're still gazing at me while walking. I have stopped walking.

When you finally get to me, I can see that you were smart enough to bring a umbrella unlike me. You are dry, and I am wet. You are as beautiful as ever. You look wonderful. I want to take you in my arms and hug you, just to make sure you are real.

"Seto? How come you're out here? You'll catch a cold," you tell me in a motherly yet at the same time concerned voice. "You should get inside."

You're still calling me Seto.

"Don't want to," I reply stubbornly.

You open your mouth as if to argue but then sigh. "Alright then. I better get going. Nice seeing you." You give me a faint smile and then walk past me.

I can't let you leave.

"Wait," I say in a low voice hoping you can hear me.

You do and you stop, pausing in confusion. I turn to face your back. You are refusing to turn around to look at me.

"How have you been?" I ask, weakly.

"Fine," you answer in a very neutral voice and you resume walking.

I hurry after and I grab your arm gently even though I am completely drenched in water and that would make you wet. "Don't go."

Seconds pass without us saying anything. You break the silence and ask, "Why not?"

"Because I need you."

More silence. You turn around and your eyes—you know those beautiful eyes of yours—look straight into mine. My hand is still hanging onto your arm, after you'll leave after all. And I… cannot let you leave yet.

"Please don't go. Stay. I need you, don't you see? All this time, I've been dealing with my stupid pride and throwing myself into my work to see if I can forget you. The truth is, Joey, I can't. I keep thinking about you and how stupid I was to let you go. You are the best thing that happened to me, and…" I say. I am struggling with words to say, trying to tell you everything all at once while trying to convince you that I miss you and that I need you with me.

"I'm sorry."

You look unsure and I can see that your battling your inner wars too like I am. I need to convince you some more.

"I love you. And I swear, I'll change. I can't bear going on without you. You're the one person that keeps me sane. Please… take me back. I need you with me. I've been a wreck without you. I love _you_ Joey, so much."

I finish and my eyes explore yours trying to find an answer. I see your eyes watering and soon little tears forming. You throw your arms around me, sobbing, your umbrella on the floor.

I wrap my arms around you, hugging you tightly and feeling tears of my own.

Even though it is raining, I think the sun has come back out.

I'm never letting you go ever again.

* * *

-Owari-

I liked Remembering so much and I was inspired the other day so I decided to continue on with Seto's point of view! Happy ending, whooo!

Hope you guys like this story as much as I do! I am in such a fluffy mood right now, must go read some cute S/J stories to keep my mood!

Thanks ya'll!

Review!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
